This application is a continuation-in-part of Ser. No. 10/262,734 filed Oct. 1, 2002 now abandoned.
This invention relates generally to swinging of ball strikers, as for example baseball bats; more particularly it concerns practice or warm-up swinging of such strikers or bats having weight added to them.
When athletes who handle ball strikers warm-up, or train, they commonly use two strikers, and swing them in unison a few times to loosen muscles. Holding and swinging two strikers is awkward, uncomfortable, and does not achieve the right feel, needed as by gripping and swinging only one striker but one striker does no achieve additional weight as can be provided by two strikers. There is a need to overcome this dilemma, in a simple, yet effective and efficient manner, as is now provided by the present invention. In a similar manner, there is a need to provide improvements with respect to devices for adding weights to ball strikers such as baseball bats, for example.
There is also a need for a weight holding device that can be easily attached to and removed from a bat, and which positively and safely retains the added weight to the bat.